


captivation

by moonaurelias



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, HI THIS IS FETISH WORK DONT READ THIS IF YOU'RE NOT INTO PEE, I have to say this every time I post something here, Omorashi, bladder desperation, short diary entries per chapter I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonaurelias/pseuds/moonaurelias
Summary: We know our butler is kinky, and he's just writing down what he wants to remember.





	1. Summer 15th, evening

The Princess often returns late from the forests - I am used to it. It is what she trains for after all, but every night as the clock ticks on, I can’t help but fear the worst.

Regardless, this isn’t the place to be pouring out these kind of feelings. I have other such …  _ less _ carefully hidden notebooks for that. And I can always confide in the Princess should I have any worries.

Anyway …

She returned late again last night, as expected. 

And again, as expected, she looked a little beaten up, but she must have saved up enough RP to cast an escape spell back home as soon as she had the chance instead of toughing it out. 

I didn’t notice at first, but I see why she may have needed to leave so quickly. Covered in bruises and cuts is nothing special anymore, but that night … there was more than the usual tiredness and wounds to be patched. It was subtle, at first, but I realized she was doing her best to hide it.

The sway of her hips, pressing her thighs together, the impatientness of her footsteps and movements - it was then I realized, simply put, that the Princess required to relieve herself. I didn’t acknowledge it, of course, though she would soon come to mention it anyway. There is no way I could possibly embarrass the Princess by pointing out how obvious her state was…! She simply couldn’t stand still, and even while she talked to me as I helped gather her equipment, she was clearly pressed to get to the nearest bathroom. 

It was the first time I’ve seen her in such a state, and I must admit I might have gotten a little flustered over it … but she was so adorable! How fidgety she was, how she was clearly dying to empty her bladder, but didn’t want to be rude. Of course, I did not see any reason to stall her, so I quickly collected her equipment and let her go on her way to the bathrooms. It would be horrible of me if I had failed to notice her predicament and held her back … I could never put the Princess in such a state, how could I call myself a dependable butler then?

Ah, even if all her squirming was so cute … perhaps, I would see it again some time.


	2. Fall 6th, late morning

It seems the Princess had an urgent need for the bathroom today.

I have no idea what Forte fed her, but it must have left her with an absolutely dire need to relieve herself, and I saw her rushing back towards the palace and straight down the corridor towards where the bathrooms were.

Unfortunately, it seemed Clorica had fallen asleep inside… I remember Sir Volkanon sending her in there to tidy the bathroom up, but she must have nodded off halfway… and she had locked the door too, as the Princess was desperately pounding against the door, trying to get it open. She looked so stressed, I thought she would have tried to smash it down with one of her weapons. Though, t it didn’t look like she was in the state to do that. Of course, I doubt the Princess would recklessly destroy palace property over an issue like this. 

I went to help her, but alas, even with both our efforts, Clorica did not wake up nor open the door, and the Princess looked well at her limit. She was sweating, breathing heavily, and her face was completely pink, I was almost certain she must have been poisoned instead. (Note to self; I’ll have to check what Forte gave her. It couldn’t have been something from me..!)

However, no matter how well she was fighting against her bladder’s overwhelming desire to empty, she couldn’t wait much longer, so I quickly directed her towards the bathrooms in the butlers’ quarters. I apologized, for Clorica’s behavior, and for making her use our bathrooms, but she apologized as well for showing up in such a state. She was the Princess, and she had a reputation to uphold, after all. I said there was no need to apologize for such a thing … after all, this kind of thing could occur to everyone. Except maybe Lady Ventuswill? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her leave the hall. Maybe dragonkind don’t require to…?

 

Anyway.

 

She thanked me, and then quickly excused herself. I know I should have left to continue my work elsewhere, but I stayed rooted to the spot, and I could hear her … everything she had been holding in splash almost violently against the toilet, her sigh of relief, and she was in there for so long I wondered if she’d been holding in an entire lake. I must have been quite red in the face then. 

I managed to gather myself and leave before she exited the bathroom, I’m certain I would have died on the spot had she opened the door to find me still there …


End file.
